Algo contigo
by Annbones
Summary: Un songfic basado en los pensamientos de Booth.


Bueno, aquí estoy con un intento de songfic. Nunca pensé que escribiría algo de ese estilo, pero esta es una canción que desde siempre me gustó mucho, les recomiendo buscarla en youtube, puede ser por el autor original, Chico Novarro ( bien romántica) o alguna de las versiones más modernas, sugiero la de Vicentico.

Cada vez que escucho esta canción, me acuerdo de Booth en la quinta temporada, antes de la declaración, me da la sensación de que refleja muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Aclaración: Me llamo Ana y soy de Argentina, no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con Fox ni con los productores de Bones, si así fuera esta serie sería otro cantar... Sólo escribo porque me gusta y porque es mi manera de liberarme del stress cotidiano.

**ALGO CONTIGO  
><strong>

_Hace falta que te diga  
>que me muero por tener<br>algo contigo._

El agente Booth estaba pasando otra de sus noches de insomnio, no es que le fueran habituales, pero las pocas que tenía, generalmente no lograba dormir hasta la madrugada, si es que se dormía. Muchas cosas daban vueltas por su cabeza, el caso que tenía entre manos, una charla que había tenido con Rebecca sobre Parker, una llamada de su madre acerca de Jared, y por supuesto, la persona que estaba todos los días en su pensamiento completaba el cuadro.

Brennan.

Ella era quien ocupaba gran parte de su cabeza y, claro, de su vida. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, poco a poco la antropóloga arrogante, cabeza dura, fría y racional, que no entendía un chiste ni aunque se lo explicara con señas, había ido transformándose en su compañera, en su amiga.

Las cosas habían ido cambiando de a poco en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos.

_Es que no te has dado cuenta  
>de lo mucho que me cuesta<br>ser tu amigo.  
><em>

Cada vez eran más cercanos, cada vez ella se abría más a él, y había comenzado a descubrir cosas que no hubiera imaginado de ella, cosas que lo sorprendían, que le gustaban, que incluso tenía que reconocer lo excitaban. Como aquel vestido que se había puesto para hacer el papel de Roxy, que marcaba cada una de sus curvas y dejaba sus pechos al descubierto.

Ella tenía un cuerpo increíble, siempre lo había notado, por supuesto, pero no era solo eso, eran sus ojos, de color azul profundo, era su boca, eran sus mejillas que había visto sonrosadas pocas veces pero recordaba hermosas, la forma en que su pelo caía sobre su cara o formaba desordenados bucles sobre sus hombros de vez en cuando. Incluso sus modos, la manera en que examinaba un hueso, una radiografia o su expresión cuando estaba escribiendo algún capítulo de uno de sus libros.

A medida que se iba formando la relación de compañeros entre ellos, ella confiaba más en él, y eso hacía que pudieran acercarse como nadie, y que también pudieran discutir como nadie.

Pero no le importaba, le gustaba discutir con ella, le gustaba lo apasionada que era, y el hecho de que en sus discusiones terminaran cara a cara, casi respirando el aliento del otro, era un pequeño aliciente para defender más aún sus ideas.

_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca  
>sin desearla de una manera loca,<br>necesito controlar tu vida,  
>saber quien te besa<br>y quien te abriga.  
><em>

Si es cierto que era celoso de ella, claro, al principio sólo porque la consideraba una buena persona que no se merecía a ninguno de aquellos patanes, si, ella era una buena persona con muy mal gusto para elegir hombres. Sólo tenía que recordar a su ex - profesor, al bombero que había matado a su hermano, y la lista seguía.

Además de eso, trabajaban para el FBI, y en vista del nulo conocimiento que tenía del mundo exterior a su laboratorio, incluso podía suceder que le diera información de algún caso a un sospechoso, hasta a un asesino.

Para eso estaba él, para protegerla, para defenderla, para que juntos atraparan a los malos, pero no sabía en qué momento todo eso se había convertido en algo más, en mucho más en realidad, en no poder estar tranquilo si sabía que ella estaba en peligro, o en buscar continuamente la forma de protegerla y de hacerla feliz.

Se sentía realmente un privilegiado por ser en quien ella confiaba, sabía que no le permitia a mucha gente acceder a su mundo privado.

_Hace falta que te diga  
>que me muero por tener<br>algo contigo.  
>Es que no te has dado cuenta<br>de lo mucho que me cuesta  
>ser tu amigo.<br>_

Ahora su corazón saltaba cada vez que la veía, tenía aprendidos cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, sus flores favoritas, su planeta favorito, era capaz de ordenar papas fritas aunque no tuviera ganas solo para que ella comiera de su plato, incluso pasaba a recogerla cuando tenían un caso o a llevarla a su casa siendo que ella tenía auto propio.

Cómo ella no se daba cuenta? El intuía que no quería profundizar en definir su relación, muchas cosas habían quedado sin decir desde su primer encuentro, aquel beso en las afueras del bar era algo que los dos habían querido olvidar y evidentemente ella tenía más control que él sobre su memoria.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así con otra mujer, normalmente sabía ser muy caballero (tal como su abuelo le había enseñado), sabía demostrarle su interés de manera sutil, con respeto, pero que no le quedaran dudas. Con ella todo era distinto, de una manera mucho más honesta, como había dicho en una ocasión respecto de Bones "lo que ves es lo que tienes", ella era honesta, era sincera, sólo en lo tocante a los sentimientos se escondía tras una coraza. Pero él había accedido a ella, poco a poco, desde sus primeros tiempos trabajando juntos, con sus abrazos de compañeros y sus detalles casi tontos, como el cerdito o el pitufo que le había regalado.

_Ya no puedo continuar espiando,  
>día y noche tu llegar adivinando,<br>ya no se con que inocente excusa  
>pasar por tu casa,<br>ya me quedan muy pocos caminos  
>y aunque pueda parecerte<br>un desatino,  
>no quisiera yo morirme sin tener<br>algo contigo._

Sabía que no era coincidencia que a pesar de todas las situaciones de riesgo que atravesaban, ni siquiera la muerte había logrado separarlos.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo en aquel dilema, creía que tenía que empezar a hacer algo al respecto, pero estaba confundido con respecto a qué, era ella, Bones, su compañera y no quería perderla por apurar las cosas.

Pero sabía que en algún momento se lo diría, creía firmemente en el destino, en que no había sido casualidad conocerse, que no era casualidad que siguieran trabajando juntos. Sabía que era él el hombre para ella, y estaba dispuesto a demostrarselo.

Aquella situación no podía seguir así por siempre, sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar...

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Diganme si no es una hermosa letra... ;)<p>

Besos desde Argentina


End file.
